SuperScout's Meme Drag Race Season 7
Season 7 Meme Drag Race Season 7 has 13 Memes/Contestants. All made by SuperScout44! DISCLAIMER!!! This is a meme Drag Race, they aren't supposed to hurt or offend anyone, religions, and cultures. This is for fun! :D Peppa Pig is the winner of this season!! 420 is Miss Congeniality! Peppa Pig is Fan Favorite! Links to Other Pages! SuperScout's Meme Drag Race Dusted Or Busted SuperScout's Meme Ideas Season 7 Contestants! * Peppa Pig * Nae Nae Vine * ?? Meme * I Like Turtles * The wOaH Dance Move * Anonymous * Surprised Patrick * 420 * AA AAA AAAA! * After a Long Night of Hooking... * The Gummy Bear Song * 2019 Notre Dame Fire * Mulan Remake Contestant Progress Spring Green = Quit Red = Elimination Tomato = Bottom 2 Light Pink = Low White = Safe Aquamarine = High Team Light Blue = High Royal Blue = Conjoined Win Deep sky blue = Win Silver = Runnerup Gold = Winner Episodes Episode #1: Born Naked * Special Guest Judge: Ellen Degeneres * Mini Challenge: '''Model 2 Looks; Spring Fashion, and Fall Fashion * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Anonymous, and ?? Meme * '''Main Challenge: '''Create a resort-wear tearaway to reveal a nude illusion * '''Main Challenge Winner: 420 * Main Challenge Prize: '''A Five night luxury hotel accommodations courtesy of 'My Gay Getaway' * '''Eliminated: '''N/A '''Episode #2: Diva Worship * Special Guest Judge: Jimmy Fallon and Lineysha Sparks * Mini Challenge: '''Photoshoot with Jimmy Fallon * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''The Gummy Bear Song and AA AAA AAAA! * '''Main Challenge: '''Perform live in a Diva Evangelical Talk Show * '''Main Challenge Winner: Nae Nae Vine * Main Challenge Prize: '''A set of custom nail gloves from unicornspoopglitter.com * '''Runway Theme: '''Silk and Chiffon (Their best outfit incorporating silk, chiffon, or both) * '''Bottom Two Queens: Mulan Remake and 2019 Notre Dame Fire * Lip Sync Song: '''"The Middle" By Zedd featuring Maren Morris * '''Eliminated: '''Mulan Remake * '''Eliminated Message: Diva Worship Groups Episode #3: America's Next Drag Dance Group! * Special Guest Judge: Maddie Ziegler, Todrick Hall and Yara Sofia * Mini Challenge: '''Convince RuPaul (the Boss) to give you a raise as a Worker * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Peppa Pig and AA AAA AAAA! * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens will dance and lip-sync to a megamix with a few of the iconic songs by the incredible RuPaul. They will have their own solo parts and a dance routine with extra dancers. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Peppa Pig and The wOaH * Main Challenge Prize: '''Stunning Jewel Packages * '''Runway Theme: '''Ugliest Dress Ever! * '''Bottom Two Queens: After a Long Night of Hooking... and 2019 Notre Dame Fire * Lip Sync Song: '''"California Gurls" By Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dog * '''Eliminated: '''2019 Notre Dame Fire * '''Eliminated Message: *The first time ever in SuperScout HERstory they reused a runway theme Episode #4: Barbie: She Gone Wrong! * Special Guest Judge: Celine Dion, and Plastique Tiara * Mini Challenge: '''Makeover a Trixie Mattel Barbie doll * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''I Like Turtles * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens have to act in a spin off of Barbie life in the dream house gone Telenovela * '''Main Challenge Winner: I Like Turtles * Main Challenge Prize: '''A three-piece luxury luggage set from Antler Luggage * '''Runway Theme: '''Barbie Doll Couture * '''Bottom Two Queens: The Gummy Bear Song and Anonymous * Lip Sync Song: '''"My Heart Will Go On" By Celine Dion * '''Eliminated: '''The Gummy Bear Song * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #5: Britney Spears: The Rusical * Special Guest Judge: Britney Spears, and Willam * Mini Challenge: '''Slave 4 Ru (Photoshoot with a live snake) * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''420 and ?? Meme * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens must wow the judges in a lip-syncing, dance number inspired by Britney Spears * '''Main Challenge Winner: ?? Meme, 420, and Nae Nae Vine * Main Challenge Prize: '''Cash Prize of $10,000 * '''Runway Theme: '''Color Blocking * '''Bottom Two Queens: Surprised Patrick and The woAH * Lip Sync Song: '''"Baby One More Time" By Britney Spears * '''Eliminated: '''None * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #6: Celebrity Singer Snatch Game! * Special Guest Judge: Bridget Medler, Debby Ryan, and Nina Bo'Nina Brown * Mini Challenge: '''Make the best Poem in 10 minutes * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Surprised Patrick * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game! * '''Main Challenge Winner: Peppa Pig * Main Challenge Prize: '''$2,000 gift card from Casper, a mattress manufacturer * '''Runway Theme: '''Facekini Realness * '''Bottom Two Queens: After a Long Night of Hooking... and Anonymous * Lip Sync Song: '''"Head to Toe" By Lisa Lisa, and Cult Jam * '''Eliminated: '''After a Long Night of Hooking... * '''Eliminated Message: Snatch Game Characters Episode #7: The RuStore is Opening! * Special Guest Judge: Cole Sprouse, and Chi Chi DeVayne * Mini Challenge: '''Pose for a photo shoot naked * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Peppa Pig, ?? Meme, and AA AAA AAAA * '''Main Challenge: '''Design your own Drag Store with products and displays * '''Main Challenge Winner: ?? Meme * Main Challenge Prize: '''A cruise for two with free airfare * '''Runway Theme: '''Night Club Look * '''Bottom Two Queens: I Like Turtles, and AA AAA AAAA! * Lip Sync Song: '''"Rockabye" By Clean Bandit featuring Sean Paul & Anne Marie * '''Eliminated: '''AA AAA AAAA! * '''Eliminated Message: *This is the first time in SuperScout HERstory that they reuse a LipSync Song Episode #8: Unconventional Movie Ball! ''' * '''Special Guest Judge: Kelsea Ballerini and Manilla Luzon * Mini Challenge: '''Zippers Down, Dresses Up! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''I Like Turtles * '''Main Challenge: '''The Queens must produce 2 Looks from materials found on the Movie set. The Looks are: Out to the Movies Lewk, and Movie Premiere Realness * '''Main Challenge Winner: The wOaH * Main Challenge Prize: '''Trip for 2 to The Grand Resort & Spa at Fort Lauderdale Beach * '''Runway Theme: '''Out to the Movies Lewk, and Movie Premiere Realness * '''Bottom Two Queens: 420 and Anonymous * Lip Sync Song: '''"A-YO" By Lady Gaga * '''Eliminated: '''Anonymous * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #9: Turn That Gown Upside Down! * Special Guest Judge: Paula Patton, and Nicole Paige Brooks * Mini Challenge: 'Reading Is Fundamental * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Peppa Pig and 420 * '''Main Challenge: '''Construct a gown that best describes your drag aesthetic * '''Main Challenge Winner: ?? Meme, and Peppa Pig ' * 'Main Challenge Prize: '$2000 Gift Card from Jane Doe Latex and $2000 Gift Card from Klein Epstein & Parker * '''Runway Theme: '''Gown Drag Aesthetic * '''Bottom Two Queens: Surprised Patrick, and I Like Turtles * Lip Sync Song: '''"Together Again" By Janet Jackson * '''Eliminated: '''Surprised Patrick * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #10: A Drag Queen Makeover! * Special Guest Judge: Charlie Puth, and Kate Upton * Mini Challenge: '''Everybody Loves Puppets! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Peppa Pig * '''Main Challenge: '''Makeover RuPaul's Drag Race Legendary Queens and give them a Drag Family resemblance. * '''Main Challenge Winner: I Like Turtles * Main Challenge Prize: '''2 VIP tickets to Cirque du Soleil's Zumanity: an Erotic Thrill Ride!, including air fare and deluxe Las Vegas accommodations * '''Runway Theme: '''Drag Family * '''Bottom Two Queens: The wOaH, and 420 * Lip Sync Song: '''"Shoop" By Salt-N-Pepa * '''Eliminated: '''420 * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #11: Oh She's a Queen Wolf! * Special Guest Judge: Shay Mitchell and Kelly Rowland' * '''Main Challenge: '''Act in the new TV Drama; "Queen Wolf" * '''Main Challenge Winner: Nae Nae Vine * Main Challenge Prize: '''A collection of Handbags from Louis Vuitton * '''Runway Theme: '''Feathered Goddess * '''Bottom Two Queens: The wOaH, and I Like Turtles * Lip Sync Song: '''"Funhouse" By P!nk * '''Eliminated: '''The wOaH * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #12: And The Rest is Drag! * Main Challenge: 'Write and perform a solo verse to be included on RuPaul's song "Born Naked" and guest star on RuPaul's podcast with Michelle Visage * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Born Naked" By RuPaul * '''Runway Theme: '''Best Drag * '''Eliminated: N/A * Eliminated Message: '''N/A '''Episode #13: The Ending of Season 7! * Miss Congeniality: 420 * Lip sync Finalists: Peppa Pig, Nae Nae Vine, I Like Turtles, and ?? Meme * Lip sync Pairings: I Like Turtles vs Nae Nae Vine; ?? Meme vs Peppa Pig * Lip sync Songs: ** "Mambo No. 5 (A Little bit of...)" By Lou Bega (I Like Turtles vs. Nae Nae Vine) ** "Brave" By Sara Bareilles (?? Meme vs. Peppa Pig) ** "Emotion" By Carly Rae Jepson (Nae Nae Vine vs. Peppa Pig) * Winner of Season 3: Peppa Pig * Runner-Up: 'Nae Nae Vine * '''Third Place: '?? Meme * '''Fourth Place: I Like Turtles